Diary
by BabyGurl278
Summary: [Oneshot.] A diary is a personal booklet where you write your thoughts and feelings. For Roy, a diary is a chance to uncover the truth. [A Peach and Roy.]


**Author's Notes:**

I wanted to write another one-shot, because it's been a while since I have written one. I was listening to Alicia Key's song called _Diary_, which gave me the idea of writing about a diary and I guess the rest came from imagination. After re-reading this, I've had second thoughts about it, but I might as well give a try and summit it on this site.

I'm not a big fan of any certain couple in Super Smash Brothers. As you all might know **(spoiler ahead) **my _Thy Heart of Whom_ was love triangle and ended up in Link/Zelda. I don't prefer any couples in the game, so will read any story different couple story. For this one-shot I picked Roy and Peach just to try something new and see the different comments on it.

**Note: **This one-shot is rated M for contents within the story. I don't want spoil anything, but you will understand by the time you finish it. Don't worry, it's nothing serious.

Enjoy!

* * *

Diary

* * *

What is a diary?

A booklet? A personal space? A place to write your thoughts? Your memories? Your feelings?

The definition of "diary" to him, didn't really matter. Every diary was the same. Everyday you write about something special, or how you're feeling, or even how your day was. The content inside was very similar, except the actual booklet was very diverse from each other.

In this case, the booklet was pink. A very soft light kind of pink, with small gems hanging around the rim. The material that covered the booklet was a soft fabric, and the overall size was a normal diary. Not too small to the point where you couldn't write, and not to big that others could notice what you were writing. It was a good medium size, perfect for carrying around, and if misplaced would be easily noticeable.

This diary was constantly in the hands of Princess Peach.

Whenever she had gotten the chance to write, she would. It didn't matter where she was. She could be sitting in the lounge, listening to the conversations around her, or could be at the dinning hall, eating and talking with friends. Most of the time she was in the privacy of her dorm, where there weren't too many distractions.

Today, she was in the lounge.

She sat on the leather couch, by herself. Her pink heels were firmly against the coffee table and her diary sat on her lap. Her friends, Princess Zelda and Samus had occasionally stopped by and the three girls talked for hours. When the two girls had left, Peach had gone right back to writing.

Roy had noticed this. The young teen prince sat on the other side of the lounge talking with his friends, Marth and Fox. The redhead had noticed Peach with her diary constantly, and always wondered what the princess would write about.

She seemed so lonely sitting by herself. At one point, Ganondorf and Bowser

were flicking small paper balls in her direction, but Peach never moved. She just sat and continued to write in her diary.

Roy pushed the chair out from underneath him and reluctantly made his way over toward Peach. He hated himself for going to bother her, yet at the same time he couldn't help but feel sorry that she was alone. Peach had always enjoyed his company. She was always in a good mood to see him, so he had no reason to be anxious.

" Peach…" Roy called.

Peach politely smiled and lifted her head to the prince. " Hey Roy."

" I was just wondering if you need company." Roy explained taking a seat next to her. " You seem lonely."

Peach chuckled. " I'm occupied with this." She lifted up her diary. " But I would love company Roy."

" So how is you and Mario going?"

Peach frowned. " I--don't really wanted to talk about it. Mario is for some avoiding me."

Roy looked down. " Oh." He glanced at her diary. " So, what do you write about?"

Peach looked away from Roy, looking down at her now closed diary. " Many things. What's ever on my mind."

Roy smiled. " May I read?"

Peach laughed. " No silly. You can't read my diary."

This caused Roy to frown. " Why not?"

" I promise I'll let you read sometime, but not now." Peach held the diary close to her, like she was protecting it. " There are some things I don't want you to read."

Roy nodded understanding. " I see."

" My diary is like my mind. I write down what I think, and what I want to say, but am afraid too. My diary is a place where I can get away from everyone and be in my own world. My diary is everything…"

Roy chuckled softly. " I guess girls really are protective over that stuff."

Peach nodded. " Zelda has a diary. I don't think Samus does…. I don't know but, once I write…I just get hooked."

Roy warmly smiled. Peach placed her diary back down on her lap once she noticed Fox and Marth walked over in their direction. Roy looked over at his friends and stood. He turned back to Peach and waved, before taking off.

It was the last time Roy had spoken with Peach that day. He didn't see her after that. Eventually, wondering what she wrote in her diary had escaped the prince's mind, but their talk never faded. He remembered their talk clearly, for it was the last talk the two would ever have.

The next day Roy had awoken from numerous cries, and people scurrying about the campus. A group of smashers had gathered around a certain dorm. As Roy came closer, he knew it was the girls dorm. Zelda and Samus were uncontrollably crying, in the arms of Link and Marth.

Peach was nowhere to be found.

This caused Roy to frantically push his way through the crowd into the bedroom. He stopped in front of the door, when Master Hand preventing him from going any further. The smashers were being pushed one by one out of the room, and pretty soon Roy found himself back into the hallway.

It didn't take him long, to finally understand what had happened. Once the answer came to mind, Roy fell to the ground in tears. He sat in the hallway, burying his face within his arms.

Two days later, the funeral was held for Peach's death. Even now, no one figured out the true mystery behind the princess's sudden death. Not even Mario could explain anything, and shortly after the funeral was over the red plumber had fled. It was a hard time for everyone at the campus, especially Master Hand, because he had to close down the tournament. Within a week, everyone was heading home.

It was the last day the smashers were at the campus and Roy found himself venturing through the hallways remembering the good and bad times. He stopped in front of the girls dorm, and decided to glance at it one last time. Roy hesitantly grabbed the doorknob and welcomed himself inside. Most of the room was emptied out, because Samus and Zelda had already packed. Peach's stuff sat on her bed, neatly packed and set.

Roy frowned about to leave, and but a certain booklet on Peach's pillow had caught his attention. The redheaded prince walked to Peach's bedside, and picked up her diary. He brushed his fingertips across the soft pink cover, before opening it to the first page. He knew he was going through someone's privacy, but Peach had told him, that she would let him read sometime. Maybe now was that time.

Roy quickly skimmed through the first page, before he turned to the last entry she wrote. He briefly glanced at the date, noticing it was written the night before she had died. Roy's eyes widened as he sat down and continued to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was pretty decent for me, nothing new had happened. I tried to confront Mario again, but every time I did he just ignored me. I guess I'm going to give up on him. Even though Luigi is telling me everything is okay, I know it's not. Mario doesn't love me anymore, and it's plain as day that he had found someone else. I felt like Mario had just stabbed a dagger in my heart, and left me to die. I have nothing left…_

_On happier notes, while I was in lounge Roy had came over to see if I needed company. Roy is so nice, and caring, much different from Mario. I always love hanging with Roy, and talking to him. He's such a good person. Maybe the emptiness in my heart from Mario is finally filling up again. I think…I love Roy…_

_I'm not going to tell him though, not just yet. _

_Well I must be going. I don't know if I'll write later or not._

_Princess Peach_

Roy abruptly re-read the entry, but pretty soon his vision began to get blurry. Roy blinked, feeling the multiple tear drops roll down his cheek. He sniffed abruptly wiping the tears, and closing the booklet.

Everything was beginning to make sense. Peach didn't mysteriously die, she ended her life short because of Mario. Mario was supposedly cheating on her, with another woman. Though…Peach had loved Roy. She fell in love with him yet kept the entire thing a secret. If Peach had confessed, if Peach didn't wait to tell Roy how she felt, then maybe Roy would be able to save her. He would be able to stop her from doing the unthinkable.

It was strange…how much you learned from someone's diary.

Roy wiped the remainder of his tears and held on tightly to the diary. He had to show everyone, so they knew the truth about Peach, and her feelings.

The young prince stood his feet, holding the diary close to his chest, as he abruptly left the room.

* * *

A/N:

Why Roy? Um, just like I had said at the top I want to try different couples. Um, so I guess I have nothing left to say. I know the ending is a little, sudden and you're probably expecting more, but I'm ending it like that.

Please R&R, any feedback will do.

Until Next Time!


End file.
